I'll Come for You (REWRITE)
by familyisimportant
Summary: A story on a minecraft RP Legendfruit and I are working on, taking place 100 years after his "MineCraft Heroes" series. A surprising plot twist later. Any lines not after bold is when the characters POVs are changing. Rated T for later mentions. Rewritten because I honestly didn't like the way I wrote the original story.
Joseph awoke to see Will asleep in the bed across from his own. Getting out of bed, he walked over and shook his older brother's shoulder. "Will?" When that didn't work, he shook his brother's shoulder a little harder. "Will, wake up." That worked.

Will let out a grunt of "Uhhgggmmmmshhhh, go away..." He pushed his brother away.

Joseph backed up in response. "Hey! I was just going to tell you I'm going out to hunt!"

Will's response was a sharp "Then leave a note! Gosh..." With that, he promptly put the pillow back over his head. Joseph sighed, and grabbed his favorite sword, seething it.

"I'll be back by dusk." Then he mumbled low under his breath, not knowing his brother was still awake. "If you care..." With that he left.

As his brother left, Will gave a mumble of "You're so stupid..."

Joseph looked up from where he was tracking a wild pig, and saw a man with white eyes. He let out a snarl of "Who are you?!"

Will woke up half an hour later, hungry. He went to the kitchen in order to try to find something to eat. He spotted a cookie, and took it out, starting to eat it, muttering "Diet, sshmiet." He did not know of the danger to his little brother.

Joseph started as Herobine got closer to him. "Ha!" Joseph drew out his sword. "You know what?! I will not make this easy!" Will wondered about the house, being lazy.

Joseph's eyes widened as Herobine took the sword away from him, throwing it into a nearby tree. He backed away, terrified, "No, no get away from me! HELP!" He was not a warrior like his brother, he couldn't defend himself with out a weapon. As the sun set, Will had no idea his brother was being kidnapped. A few hours later, Joseph came to. "Owwww, wh- what happened? Where am I?" Then he saw it was nearly dusk. "Oh, will I'm so sorry, brother..." He started to cry.

Will paced back and forth, worried. "Where is that twit! Gosh!" he couldn't help the feeling of sadness growing in him. "Where is he..." Will started to cry.

Joseph saw Herobrine coming towards him. He was absolutely terrified. "Wh- what do you want with me?"

Herobrine gave a chuckle at that. "I don't want anything FROM you...I want YOU!"

Joseph gave a start. Then his eyes widened in understanding. He turned furious. "Never!"

Herobrine gave him a smirk. "Never what, never come back? Correct!"

Joseph shook his head in response. "No! I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!"

Herobrine responded with a "I think your future self says differently!"

Joseph got a dead-pan expression on his face. "Never. In. A. Thousand. Years."

Will paced back and forth, no sign of his brother. "I'll follow his trail! I'm sure he's just taking a nap!" He followed Joseph's trail, finding his sword. "Oh no..."

Herobrine's response was a "You don't have a choice, son."

Joseph gave a snort. "I am of no relation to you. I don't have weird glowing white eyes." Then he thought about what he just said, and faceplamed, muttering. "Smart Joseph, very smart."

Herobrine seemed to ignore the rude remark about his eyes. "You have enough of relation. More than the common man. Remember your mother? She was never sick s- boy."

Joseph clenched his fists. He was furious the man before him spoke of his mother in such a way. "Don't talk about my mother like that! Why would you want me, anyway? I don't have skills suitable for a crazy person!" He thought to himself. 'Joey, you are digging yourself a hole, stop it!'

Herobrine gave a chuckle. "You have enough skills so- boy!"

"Oh come on, I can't fight without a saw my sword, it's made of Iron, genius, not diamond, I'm a hunter for God's sake!" He gave a grumble. "That was my favorite weapon, too."

"Wrong kind of skills..." He gave another chuckle. "You have different skills." Then he heard a branch snap somewhere behind them. "Let's move to a different place shall we?"

Joesph said nothing. Then he saw Will, his brother. "Brother, run!" With that, he tried to flee himself.

Will let out a cry of "NO!"

Joseph hugged his brother, crying. He didn't notice Herobrine come closer to them. "Bro- brother, let's go, he's cra- ahh!" The last was yelled as he was jerked away from his sibling. "Will!"

Will let out a shout. "Joseph! Who is this- URRGH." He fell to his knees, holding his head.

Joseph shouted to his brother. "Will!" Then he turned to Herobrine, a fire in his eyes. "LEAVE MY BIG BROTHER ALONE!" Herobrine just gave him a sarcastic frown in response. This seemed to make Joseph angrier, and he struck out at him."I SAID LET WILL GO!"

"Joseph, sod off! You...don't...want...to...mess...with...HIM."

Joseph turned to face his brother. "Of course I do! He's hurting YOU, Will!"

"NO! SOD OFF HE WILL-" Before his brother could finish, Herobrine said some strange words.

Then he said "You will not remember this." And left, taking Joseph with him.


End file.
